The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Many people enjoy watching television. Recently, the television-watching experience has been greatly improved due to high definition television (HDTV). A great number of people pay for HDTV through their existing cable or satellite TV service provider. In fact, many people are unaware that HDTV signals are commonly broadcast over the free public airwaves. This means that HDTV signals may be received for free with the appropriate antenna.